1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer case with an arrangement which can provide dehumidification even when the computer is turned off.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer frequently includes a computer case, and a circuit board and a fan received in the computer case. The circuit board includes a sensor which can detect the humidity of the interior of the computer case, and a CPU (Central Processing Unit) which controls the fan and thereby manages dehumidification in the computer case. During use, the sensor detects the humidity of the computer case, and the CPU compares the humidity with a preset value. If the humidity exceeds the preset value, the CPU sends a control signal to the fan to rotate at a high speed to exhaust atmospheric moisture and heat from the computer case. If the humidity is lower than the preset value, the CPU sends a control signal to the fan to rotate at a relatively low speed to only remove heat from the computer case.
However, the components of the circuit board can only perform dehumidification when the computer is running. When the computer is shut down for a period of time, especially under damp conditions, the humidity within the computer case can become very high. If the computer is started at such a time, failure to start, or even damage to electronic components, can occur.
It is thus desirable to provide a computer which can overcome the described limitations.